Locked Out of Heaven
by FreedomWriter15
Summary: Chloe has been living at Andrews other safe house for two weeks now. But thoughts and feelings start to arise in the house, along with others.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first Darkest Powers story! I had originally adopted this story from IlikeBubblegum and I'm keeping the plot line, but I'm also extending the story and hoping I can make her proud of this story that she had created first.**

**So here we go Chapter 1!This is all going to be in Chloe's Point of View frankly because I can't stand to write like that. Call me weird, I'm sorry but I can't so bleh.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Walking up to Andrews house with my hand in my boyfriends, I was chilled. The cold New York night was down in the thirties. I had only worn a jacket to fight of the cold front as best as I could, but it was still not enough. The chill nipped at my cheeks, causing goose bumps to rise on my limbs and neck.

Simon noticed and wrapped his arm around me. I started to feel his heat move over to me. I sighed, "Thank you, Simon."

"Anytime, babe." Kissing my forehead, he tightened his arm around me as I did with him.

It was perfect. Our relationship, that is. He was sweet and cared for me. We had been dating for a couple of weeks, the same time that we left Andrews original house and we were forced to go to his other one, which was an old Victorian house that gave me the feeling that there was something in the house that we didn't know about. Even though it was a beautiful dark brown wood, with evenly detailed wood trim around the windows and roofing and two stories with an attic and a big basement.

When we first moved in though, there were more than enough rooms- nearly ten-, so Tori took it upon herself to be the first one to move into her own room. I can't say I blame her. She probably wants quiet time to think about her mom and the fact that her father told her psychotic mother where she was hiding. Too bad he didn't know that in doing so, it would have led into his daughters kidnap and possible death.

"You okay babe?"

I jump, surprised with the sudden voice in my ear. He laughs and his warm breath gives me even bigger goose bumps than I already had from the cold air.

"Yeah, just thinking of what's been happening so far. It's really surprising what can happen within nearly a months time."

"Yeah, I mean, now I can't even believe that I could have a life without you in it."

I breath out a laugh, "Yeah, it's hard to believe that about a month ago, I was alone, but now I have you, Derek, Tori, Andrew. It's just, amazing how things change so quickly."

"But we won't, will we?"

"I would hope not."

He leaned in and placed his lips sweetly on mine. It was soft and nice. I felt loved, this was who I was and who I wanted to be.

"Would you two go at it in your own room? I would rather not throw up my dinner," I heard gagging behind me. Turning, I saw Tori, her black hair gelled out in spikes, making her look like a goth tinker bell.

Simon smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, Tori."

Tori was kind of pissed at me for taking Simon, but I think she realized how childish she was and got over her crush and actually supported our relationship, even though she expressed it like so.

"Eh, whatever. So how was dinner?"

Simon had taken me out to a little 70s diner that was really cool and had the big music artists from that time period. It was really cool. "It was g-g-good." I was still working to get over my stutter, but I was getting better. Derek had been helping me out with some exercises that he had found on the internet and some old medical books and they were really great.

"Well, we are meeting the 'teachers' tomorrow so I suppose I better get two bed. You two should also. You know Andrew wouldn't like it if you guys showed up yawning and ready to fall asleep at any moment," Tori dramatically stretched and yawned, "Night, losers!" But she winked to show that she was just kidding and went back inside through the back door.

She was referring to Andrews plan on how he was having some people come over and help us learn more on our powers and how we can control them more. Like on how Simon needs help on making his stronger and how I need help on stopping myself on bring the dead up out of the ground n my sleep. I shuddered as I thought o the dead bat that I had accidently Rose and it began to attack me.

"She does have a point, even though I'm working with Andrew, I still want to make a good first impression on the others who are coming."

"And you don't want Andrew to think you are a slacker," I pointed out.

"No, he already knows that." I laugh at him and he smiles at me.

We walk hand in hand into the house. He kisses me on the forehead goodnight and I place one on his cheek. I walk into my room and turn my lights on. I really needed to dust. The old furniture was covered in several coats of cobwebs and dust.

After placing on my pajamas, I climb into the yellow floral bedding that I had washed three times when we first came here in an attempt to get out a suspicious stain. It came out thankfully and I never want to know what that was.

I close my eyes and pray I don't Raise anything in my sleep.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All characters and such and such belong to Kelley Armstrong.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys so much!**

**IlikeBubblegum- ****Thank you so much for favoriting and I am so glad that you liked the first chapter!**

**SingerGirl1645-**** Thank you for following!**

**Sound of an angel- ****Thank you for liking it!**

**bookgirl98-**** Thank you for following!**

**kaitgirl-**** It's right after The Awakening they might end up together and they might not. I'm not gonna say! I am really glad you like this story! **

**Here's Chapter 2!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Chloe, they're here and you overslept!" Tori was screeching into my ear.

"Go away you Cretan of the night," I mumble and roll over.

I hear her gasp and then whispers. My door creaks open and then there are footsteps leading over to my bed. I am turned over carefully and then something is placed on my lips. _Simon._ I kiss back with enthusiasm, this was the best way to wake up.

"Chloe, you better wake up now," the lips whisper in my ear.

"I don't wanna," I whine. He chuckles and starts to kiss my neck. I moan at how good it feels. "Are you awake now?"

"Mmmm hmm," I mumble, I open my eyes and get ready to kiss him again.

"Good! Then you can get up and come meet the others!"

"Ugh, you make me mad sometimes."

"Eh, you love me anyway," he shrugs and smirks at me.

I sigh, "That is true," I saw in a dramatic sad voice, "Alright, get out so I can get dressed, I'll be down in a few minutes."

"Okie dokie!" He places a kiss on my head and then heads out the door, closing it behind him. I sigh and start to collect my clothes, a purple shirt and blue jeans, and head towards the shower.

The warm water felt good when it ran down my back and toward the drain. The strawberry shampoo seeping into my hair and moisturizing the dry ends. Being on the run with Derek was interesting and all, but I was happy that I had a shower when we first came in. Simon thought I was crazy when I cried out in joy when I first turned on the shower. But I honesty didn't care. I wanted to try and get as much of Liam as I could out of my mind.

That man has still haunted me. Whenever I think of what he said and how he looked at me, I feel like either throwing up or running for the hills. I know I'm safe now though. I have Simon, Derek, too. Even if he won't admit it, I think I've made him into a big soft wolf.

Walking out of the shower and drying, I place Neosporin on my cuts that I had gotten on my little adventure with my friends. They weren't bad or anything, but I especially wanted to make sure I put some on the knife cut that girl in the alley gave me a while back. God knows what else she has cut that knife with. I definitely didn't trust it...

Padding down the stairs barefoot, I heard voices and a soft laugh climb up the steps. There I saw Andrew standing and entertaining my friends and a couple of other faces that I wasn't able to recognize. Although; Andrew had his eyes set specifically on one girl who was sitting in an old beige arm chair. She was beautiful though; so I couldn't blame him, what with her gorgeous red curls down her back and piercing green eyes. Not like Derek's though, no one could top his forest eyes.

"Oh Andrew! I don't think I believe a thing you say!"

"But really it's all true! There were three of these bears and- Oh, there's Chloe! Chloe I would like you to meet some old friends and colleges of mine. This is Nora," he pointed to the woman he couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of, "she is going to be helping Tori, this is Sebastian, he will help Derek out-"

"Are you a werewolf?" I asked with really thinking at first, but it was hard to tell. He was a short-ish African American man who wore a nice pressed plaid button up and dark, almost black, jeans.

He chuckled, "No, but I have come in contact with many and have befriended quiet a few, so I know what out is like for them, so I might be able to help out here and there. But I'm actually a shaman." He was nice and his eyes didn't seem to hold any hatred at all.

"Anyway, this is Michael, he's going to be instructing you." By Michael's size, you would have guessed him to be a werewolf, he was really tall, probably the same height as Derek, so 6"3', with blonde hair and bluish green eyes.

"I-I-it's nic-c-ce to meet you-u."

Simon came over next to me and held my hand. Michael merely nodded.

"Okay, well, let's get to work than shall we! Simon you're with me!" Andrew drug him with him, "Now, first we're going to first start on your concentration." Everyone went there own ways while I sat there awkwardly with Michael.

"We better get at it," he sighed. He got up from the matching beige couch, "We'll take my car."

"W-w-where are we g-g-going?"

"To the cemetery."

I cringed at the thought of that, "Are you s-sure that's a good id-dea?"

"Aren't I supposed to teach you how to be a necro?"

"Y-yeah, but-"

"Then why are you arguing with me?"

I snapped my mouth shut and followed him out to the white GMC Sierra that was next to an older version of a Mustang. He was right though, I was supposed to learn, not be stubborn. If this would help, then I better go along with it.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters and such and such belong to Kelley Armstrong.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to those who reviewed and such!**

**Emily (Guest)-**** Uh, I am not sure how to respond to that? Lol ;P**

**hollieisnotonfire-**** Thank you for following!**

**tears of an angle-**** I'm glad you like it! :D**

**Xxkirbylover11xX-**** Thank you so much for favoriting and following!**

**Also, if you can guess what the name of the song is that is being described in the second paragraph, I will give you a sneak peak of the next chapter. Remember, not only do you have to guess it correctly, you have to be the first one to say it. You can guess more than once if no one has guessed it correctly yet. I will notify you all in an author's note at the bottom of the page when I re-update. So keep an eye out for that!**

**I'll also send you PM's if you got it wrong or right!**

**Onto Chapter 3!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Michael liked to play rock music. Mainly the kind where the singer goes on about drugs or fighting, half the time both. The bass was causing the truck to vibrate from the kicker speaker that was carefully planted inside the headboard.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going?" I managed to make my voice poke out. It was easier cause this singer was talking about a girl and about how he was the last to know that she had already moved on while he was still hurting.

He sighed and turned down the speaker, my ears still rang. "Cemetery. We'll be there in a minute."

"C-c-cemetery? But is t-t-that a g-g-g-good idea-a?"

"Yes, now chill."

I took a breathe and sank into my chair more. Maybe the vibrations would cause the seat to come awake because of some curse placed upon it and it will eat me up before anything can happen. My wishful thinking was deflated when we came to the gate. A statue of Jesus had his arms spread wide in welcoming to the sacred area.

"Please, I-I-I don't-t fe-e-el comfortable w-w-with doing t-t-his-s." I was shaking. Why couldn't he see that this wasn't a good idea?!

"Come on necro, it is not going to hurt you to talk to someone."

"Y-y-you want me to aw-w-wake someone?! T-that's ins-sane!"

"No it's not. It's going to be fine. You have that charm on you and as long as that's fine, we're good. Now knock it off. When we're done here the we can go back to the place."

This sucks. Was he crazy?! This idea seems nuts! I don't have a handle on this yet and he wants me to awake a specific person while I can feel the others around us?! How long has he been dealing with Necromancy? Surely longer than me! And we're both here! We could bring all sorts of Hell up if we lose control.

He lead me to a black headstone. _Here lies Emily Rose Payton._ 1975-2000. "Raise her."

"Do you want to learn or not?" he snapped.

I sighed_._ "Emily," I whispered. I felt her name and then I started to feel her presence.

"Can I help you?" I turned and saw what I assumed to be Emily. She was gorgeous, even in death. She was blonde and had gorgeous green eyes. Her really pale skin was probably only a couple of tones lower than it was when she was still alive. There were no cuts or bruises on her which was odd. I thought of the janitor. And then the old woman. The janitor's scars had followed him after he died, the old woman had nothing, which lead me to believe she died from natural causes. So what could have caused Emily to die without leaving any wounds?

"I'm C-chloe. And this is Michael."

At the sound of his name, he looked up from the headstone, "Is she here now?"

"Yeah. She's right there," I said pointing her out. "Can't you see her?"

"No." He stood looking in the direction I had pointed her out in, "Hey sis."

_Sister__?_ "Brother." Emily stated bluntly.

"She said 'hi'."

"Oh be blunt with him. He abandoned me when I needed him. I don't see why he didn't just leave well enough alone."

"What is she saying? Is everything okay?"

"Oh yeah, peachy, considering I'm dead!"

"He can't hear you." I said quietly.

She sighed, "I know. I still need to vent though. You're too innocent and I don't like it when humanity kills the innocence in good people. Even if I am dead, I'm still respectful."

"I can appreciate that."

"What the Hell is she saying?!"

"Oh, sorry, er, she wants to know what you want." It was kind of the truth.

"Em, I just want to know if you're okay..."

"Considering the circumstances, I'm freaking ecstatic!"

"She says she's fine, considering."

He nodded, "Em, I am so sorry for what happened. But please, I need to know you forgive me."

"Why should I?" She growled, "you left when I needed you the most!"

"Emily, please. What cold he have one to make you like this?"

"I died. The Edison Group came after me and I begged for his help _seconds_ before they barged through my door."

"But they want to experiment, not kill on sight?"

"Yeah, except I was smuggling their _experiments_ over the boarder. They can't get them over there. Canada is full of people who will help, they're safe there."

"But why wouldn't Michael help?"

"Why would he, he's not one of us." She shot daggers right through him as he looked back and forth from me and the space where Emily stood.

"But of course he's with us! He teaching me Necromancy!" I tried to convince her.

She looked at me curiously, "How can he do that? He's not a Necromancer?"

I turned to Michael, "Are you using me?"

"What?"

"You're using me! You're no worse than the E.G.!" The ground started to quake as I clenched my small fists, my skin clamming up.

"No, Chloe, please. I'm sorry." This was the only time he really showed an emotion.

"Chloe, you need to stop!" Emily was even warning me.

I tried to stop the madness from escaping me. "I can't!" I was getting hysterical. _Not good, not good, not good!_ I started to chant in my head.

Bodies began to come up around us and crawl to my feet. I cried at the painful moans that escaped them. I felt horrible, why did I have to have this curse? Why was this happening to me? To the world?

"Chloe, just concentrate. It will all be over soon," Emily was cooing in my ear gently, I felt her hand ghost over my hair.

"I'm sorry," I whisper as I begin to release them. I sob and collapse. I feel Emily leave, I was now alone with Michael.

"I told we shouldn't have come. I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I sob into my hands.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters and such and such belong to Kelley Armstrong.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Xxkirbylover11xX-**** I'm really glad that you are enjoying this story so far! :D**

**Guest-**** You're very welcome! :)**

**Here is Chapter 4!**

* * *

We drove back to the house in silence.

"I need you not to tell anyone about what happened back there," Michael finally stated. I looked at him, shocked.

"You really expect me not to show the rest of them what you actually are? Human?"

"Yes. I am the closest thing you have to a Necromancer in the state. And if you want to learn as badly as I think you do, you need to keep your mouth shut."

Damn. I was at a stalemate. I didn't want to deal with him because he had used me and wasn't even a Necro, but at the same time, it was hard enough to find one like me without great effort and using all recourses we had, just to find one. They were so hard to find and apparently valuable to the EG. We could find secrets from the dead and create an army that was nearly impossible to destroy. Having a teacher would help me keep myself at bay in my sleep. If I woke to find the EG over my bed and my friends in chains because I had Risen dead in my sleep, I would never forgive myself.

I sigh, "Fine, but if you get caught, I don't want to be caught up in it. This never happened, you have always been like me, never human. Got it?"

"What happened to the stuttering girl that was scared of going to the cemetery?"

"She got pissed off for getting used. I don't like it when people aren't honest with me."

He made an impressed grunt, "Alrighty then shorty."

Pulling up to the house, I quickly jumped out from the passenger side. The sunlight shined brightly, reflecting off the grass and making my hair shine. I heard my name called out and smiled when I saw Simon coming up towards me.

"Hey," I kissed his cheek, "How was your lesson?"

"It was great! I think I'm really starting to improve in my powers."

"That's really great, hun!"

"Yeah! Wanna get a snack with me and the other guys? We were gonna go to that McDonald's down the road."

"Yeah, that sounds really nice," I smiled. Derek kind of knows how to drive from lessons from his dad in an empty parking lot, along with Simon, so I assumed that one of them would drive.

We all got ready to go and that's when Tori decided to have a fit.

After getting situated in the back of the minivan that Andrew was letting us borrow, I sat next to Simon and Derek took the front. Tori was caught up in the bathroom so we all made small talk. Tori finally emerged wearing a tight fitting, purple shirt that made her breasts seem bigger with torn black skinny jeans along with Converse. Once she opened the passenger door, her mouth tightened.

"Oh hell no. I am not sitting next to you."

"Tori-" I started.

"No, I refuse to sit next to Fido here."

"Okay, then we'll switch," I said calmly.

She huffed, "That's more like it."

I rolled my eyes and unbuckled myself and sat next to Derek as Tori and Simon took there seats as far away from each other as possible. I smiled at my friend, "Hey," I started, "how was your lesson?"

He shrugged. "Alright I guess. Nothing spectacular. Same old stuff that I've read in books."

"Yeah, you do read a lot," I murmur. "So what are you going to get?"

"Nothing to big. Just some large orders of fries," he smiled and winked at me.

I laughed, "Yeah, that's not that big."

We sat in silence, which was nice. Anything was better than listening to Tori complain endlessly. She was a good person when it was just me and her, but when someone joined in, she put up her disguise. I think it was her way of keeping herself from showing her hurt. After all she's been through and her mom puling a move like that... I didn't blame her. Not really.

I still haven't gotten into contact with my father. I didn't want to get him involved with this. Just because I can't have a normal life right now, doesn't mean he can't.

When we arrived a few minutes later, I excused myself to go use the restroom while they went on ahead and ordered their food. whenever I got out though, I accidently bumped into someone. "Oh man, I'm sorry!" I quickly apologized. I looked and saw that it was a nice looking man, about my dad's age. He had graying brown hair and glasses that covered a good majority of his face and wrinkles in the corners of his eyes.

"Oh no, it's absolutely fine! It was my bad," he smiled.

I quickly started to walk away and go back to the group when I was pulled back by my arm. I looked and saw the kind man's face go stiff s he pulled me towards him and wrap one arm around my waist and the other one over my mouth. I started to scream out but it was only muffled. He went into the kitchen that was across from the bathroom and ignoring the yells, he went through the emergency exit, setting off the alarm. He continued to drag me out towards the big van that always made me feel sick. I continued to kick almost knocking us over at one point.

The alarm must have made everyone leave the place because suddenly there was a large group of people in the parking lot. I saw Simon and I started to go crazy, trying to get his attention. It worked, but by the time he got the others, I was put in the van, and driven away.

* * *

**I don't own anything. All characters and such and such belong to Kelley Armstrong.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lucky Ariana Wolf-**** Thank you for favoriting and following!**

**Emily (Guest)-**** Here, let me explain. The guy isn't an "old man" he is about Chloe's dad's age, which is probably about in his thirties or forties, Chloe also doesn't really have much for muscle, and there is another reason, you just have to be patient.**

**jabbawockeez- ABCD-**** Really long user name by the way, but yeah, Chloe is really in a pickle.**

**But yeah, here's Chapter 5!**

* * *

I pounded against the window, desperately trying to get out but two guards grabbed me by the arms and put handcuffs on me that connected to the floorboard. I grunted as I tried to loosen it, but it was pointless. My kidnapper sat next to me, stone still, not saying anything. Just frozen.

"That's used to keep wolves down, sugar, highly doubt you'd be able to handle the job," one of the guards sneered at me. I stopped and he patted my head, "Good girl." I jerked away as best as I could and he laughed at my antics.

"Roger! Stop it!" I looked up at the voice. Mrs. Enright. "Like my little trick Chloe? All I simply did was shut down part of his brain and take over from there. It was rather difficult to master a couple weeks ago, but for you, your friends and my daughter, I refused to stop. I knew that I needed to get you brats back here pronto."

The man next to me started to wake up a little now, confused. "Where, where am I?" He asked in a daze.

Mrs. Enright rolled her eyes. "Unfortunately, the spell doesn't last that long. Roger?"

He nodded and proceeded to grab the man. He dragged him to the back threw his head down on the floor and placed the gun against his temple. "NO, NO! Please don't do it! I won't struggle! Please!"

"Hold on," Mrs. Enright held up a hand. "You do everything I say, and I'll drop him off at the next rest stop, his mind wiped of this whole incident, as long as you keep your mouth shut and do as I say. I say Raise something, you Raise it. I say Summon Liz, you summon her. Got it?"

I nodded, "Yes, thank you."

She seemed pleased and jerked her head. Roger got off of the man and tied him up with rope that was on the shelf. I started to be grateful for the commercial van that these murders were using. It kept the poor man as far away from the monsters at the front as possible. Roger came back up and sat in the seat that was across from mine. He started to touch my hair. I pulled away from him again but that seemed to fuel his desire to torture me.

Roger started touching my arms and legs and murmured, "Stupid mutt is lucky to have you," and then he started to murmur vulgar comments. I tried to block them out a much as possible.

"I'm not his," I whispered.

"What's that, sugar?"

"I'm not Derek's. I don't belong to anybody."

"Oh, sugar, you don't have to lie about your Mate, sure he ain't all that nice looking, but hey, I heard wolves were good with the women." I wanted to smack that smirk off his face and rip out his vocal chords so I wouldn't have to listen to the stupid Southern accent he carried.

"Roger," Mrs. Enright turned around to face us, "if I have to tell you to knock it off one more time, I SWEAR I-"

But she never got to finish her threat as the van was suddenly T-Boned and we were thrown off balance and we went tumbling into a ditch. Glass, dirt and other debris flew all around us until we finally stopped on our side. I heard other groans around me, I thought that may left arm and both of my legs were broken. There was a pressure on my chest and I felt the warm wetness of blood on various parts of my face.

I had closed my eyes sometime while we were tumbling when I saw glass get really close to my eyes. I slowly opened them now to see dead eyes with blood dripping from the corners. _Roger_. I was still chained, but I saw keys poking out of his left pocket. I tried to get it with my left, but after further investigation, I realized that it indeed was broken and the bone look liked it was about to pierce through the skin. I attempted to do the job with my right, but the failed when I couldn't go past his back to the other side of his waist. I heard another groan from the back. I looked and saw the man was waking up.

"Hey," I whispered, "hey, sir, please, I need your help." But he just slumped back down and was unconscious. I sighed and then realized I wasn't alone. I quickly called for Liz.

A moment later, I heard a sharp gasp. "Oh, God, Chloe."

"Liz, I need you to get the key out of his left pocket." She nodded and quickly retrieved it. She removed Roger and unlocked my chains. She opened the door above us, but I stopped her. "We can't leave him."

She looks at the man and then me, "I'll get him after I get you out first." I nodded, with my arm, I wasn't going to be helpful. She pulled me out from beneath my arms and helped me to the ground. She dissolved and I heard the back doors open and I saw her dragging him out by his underarms. She went back to the front and grabbed the guns that my captors had carried. She handed one to me, "One for you," then went to the sleeping man, "One for him." She then placed it in the waistband of his pants.

I looked for the car that had taken us out and effectively helping me escape. I did, but I ran as soon as I saw it.

It was the van that Andrew had let us borrow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all!**

**Lucky Ariana Wolf-**** You'll have to wait and see!**

**CatKitty123-**** Well, I'm so happy that you enjoy this story! For some reason, this is a hard one to write at some points, but I get through because of all the support you bros give me! :)**

**Also I am very sorry for the lack in updates. It's been hard between studying, working and helping out around the house but I know how much you guys like updates ;) so I make a much time for you as possible!**

* * *

I went over to the demolished van. It was nothing now. I limped over to the broken window. "D-d-d-Derek? S-Simon? Tori?" I heard a groan. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, you?" Derek.

"I'm fine. C'mon, let's get you out of there." I gingerly pulled the loose glass out of his way as much as I could. I cut my hand a few times, but I really didn't care. I just wanted to get them out as quickly as possible.

Derek slowly crawled out and collapsed once he touched the grass. His chest heaving and blood oozing from his neck and head along with several cuts on his arms and tears on his shirt. I went back in to try and wake up Tori and Simon. I reached Tori first and grabbed her shoulder and shook it slightly. "Tori."

Her head rolled from side to side. She looked around and finally noticed at her situation. She was strapped in the passenger seat, on her side, glass potruded out of the top of her arm, near her shoulder. She started to panic, but I knew that if she made too much noise, she might wake the people we were running from.

"Shh, Tori, I know, but you have to be quiet. I'm going to help you out, okay?" She nodded, eyes wide with panic and fear. I unbuckled her seat and she came down on top of me. I held her up as much as possible, but my arms were so small and I cursed this petite figure that I was born with. "Tori, what happened to you guys?"

"Derek and Simon lost it when you were taken. Derek took ahold of the wheel, I jumped in next to him while Simon took the back. Derek saw the van and went crazy with anger and hit the van in the side. I tried to tell him not to before we hit you, but he never heard me." She started sobbing and I slowly helped her sit down on the roof of the van.

I had never seen her so scared before. "Tori, it's okay, it's all okay. I'm gonna need your help okay? We need to get Simon, alright? Derek's passed out outside and I'm too small to get him by myself. Okay?"

She nodded, tears slowly stopping and making her face wet and shine. We went to the back slowly, going under the seats of the van to where Simon was. He was worse than I thought.

His torse was drapped over the seatbelt, as though he flew halfway out, blood coming out of where his neck met the shoulder where a shard of glass was sticking out of. Tori went to one side while attended the other and when I clicked the button to release the seat belt, Simon came tumbling out, landing in our arms. We gingerly pulled him out of the van and layed him down in the grass next to Derek. My eyes started to tear up at the sight of him. He looked so _broken_. It was hard to look at him.

"Tori, does your cell phone still work?'

She pulled out her little brick of a phone and started to hit buttons. "No," she said dejectedly. "It's too damaged."

I took mine out. "Yeah, same here."

I looked over at the guys. I silently started to go through Simon's pockets, feeling for his Nokia. I took deep breaths to keep myself from crying. I had to try to be strong so I could try and get us some help. It ended up being I his front left pant pocket. I started to play with the buttons and sighed in relief when the screen light up. I typed in Andrews number that he made sure we all knew by heart. It rang three times in total before he answered.

"Simon? Where are you? You and the others were supposed to be back an hour ago!"

"Andrew, it's me."

There was a shuffle. "Chloe? What's wrong? Where's Simon?"

"There's been an accident. We are going to need help."

* * *

**I own nothing. All Character and such and such belong to Kelley Armstrong. sorry the chapter is so short, but I promise that they will start to get longer within the next couple of chapters!**


End file.
